


Life on one’s own

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Homelessness, Injured Eddie, Injury, M/M, Omega Evan Buckley, Prompt Fill, Protective Dad Eddie, Tumblr Prompt, packless omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt:  Buck is a packless omega. He’s lonely but distrustful. While hunting he stumbles on a scared and frantic pup named Christopher. Against his better judgment Buck follows the pup back to his injured alpha father Eddie. Despite Eddie’s scary growls Buck feels compelled to tend to his deep wounds, caused by Beta Shannon breaking the mating bonds. Before either can stop it Eddie’s torn mate bond latches onto Buck. They barely know each other and now the only way to separate is by death.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 29
Kudos: 464





	1. Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one shot. This is just chapter 1. Neither of them really know what is going on at this point, but Buck just knows he has to help them.  
> Unbeta'd

Buck liked the quiet of the woods, he liked the calm solitude. He kept his distance from others. He was an omega. A lone omega was usually a target. He’d had a few encounters with some pushy or overzealous alpha that he’d had to defend himself from. So he usually avoided largely populated areas. He didn’t have the advantage of a pack to look out for him. So solitude was his sanctuary.

He was walking through the woods not far from where he’d set up camp. He never stayed in one place too long, because he couldn’t risk having someone catch on to the fact that he was a packless omega alone in the woods. He had gone out into the woods to gather firewood and hunt a little. He’d walked for a few minutes when he heard a noise. The omega froze, sniffed the air and listened closely. Then he heard it again. It was a small voice. Something about it had Buck tucking the few things he had found into his bag, and moving towards the voice. He just hoped it wasn’t a trap, but he’d take the chance. If there was someone hurt or lost that he could help, he should help. He wasn’t just going to leave someone to suffer. He was absolutely shocked when he found the owner of the voice. It was a pup, a scared pup calling out for help, calling out for his dad. Buck had to help him. He couldn’t just leave him.

“Hey little guy,” the omega put out the most soothing and reassuring scent as possible. He held his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat, and approached the pup with caution. “Are you okay? Do you need help?” The pup scrambled away from him. “Easy, buddy. Easy.” Buck decides it’s best to just sit down and wait it out. He’d keep trying to calm the pup silently, using every trick in the omega’s arsenal. “I’m Buck, I’m an omega.” Buck tells him. “I’m going to just sit here, and if you need anything, just let me know.” Buck smiled and pulled a couple granola bars out of his bag. He usually would save these types of treats for when he didn’t have much food left, but something told him that he might be able to use it earn the pup’s trust. He set one of the wrapped bars on the ground in the pup’s direction. “You can have that if you want. I have more than one.” Buck smiles again as he carefully opens his own bar and taking a bite. He sits quietly and eats his granola bar. The pup watches him with scared eyes. So Buck tries another trick. He pulls a water bottle out his bag. “Are you thirsty?” Buck asks. “If you’ve been out here for a while you might need something to drink. It’s okay. See?” Buck takes a drink out of the bottle then holds it out to the pup. The pup looked around frantically.

“M-my daddy says I’m not supposed to take stuff from strangers.” The pup says. Buck smiles and nods. This was progress. He could work with this.

“Your daddy is a smart guy,” the omega said. “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it. Okay, buddy?” Buck smiled when the pup nodded. “Okay, good. Can you at least tell me your name?”

“Christopher,” the pup says softly.

“Christopher, that’s a good, strong name.” Buck nodded. “Do you know where your parents are? Maybe I can help you find them.”

Christopher started looking around franticly, his scent going acrid with fear again. “Hey, Christopher, you’re safe, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, okay? Nothing is going to hurt you. I wont let it. I promise.”

“You…you promise?” The pup asked.

“Yeah, I want to help you. I want to help you find whoever you were looking for when I found you, will you let me?”

“You promise you wont hurt us?” The pup asked. Buck was a bit confused at the plural but he nodded.

“I promise. I’m not out here to hurt anyone. I want to help you.”

“Please help us,” the pup said sadly.

“Yeah, just take me to them. I can help.” Buck packed up the granola bar and water bottle and followed the pup. Buck couldn’t believe what he was seeing when they stopped, a bleeding alpha. Buck’s brain was screaming at him to run, but he’d promised the pup.

“Is this…Christopher, is this your dad? “ The omega asked. The pup nodded, his bottom lip trembling and tears in his eyes. “Okay, it’s okay. What’s his name, Christopher?”

“Eddie.” Christopher answered.

“Okay, thanks, buddy.” Buck said, smiling to try and reassure the pup. He tried to keep his demeanor and scent soothing, for both the pup and the injured alpha. An injured alpha could easily be lethal, especially with their pup nearby. Buck moved closer to the alpha. He knelt down beside the alpha. “Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me.” Buck muttered under his breath as he did. He wasn’t surprised when the alpha snarled and lashed out at him, a shaking arm pinning him to the ground, the alpha’s forearm against the omega’s windpipe.

“DADDY!” Christopher shouted. “NO! HE-“

“Stay back, Christopher,” the alpha told the pup.

“But dad,” The pup ignored his father and dropped down beside them tugging at the alpha’s arm. “Don’t hurt Buck. He’s here to help. Please don’t hurt him.” Christopher was crying now, still pulling at his father’s arm. The shaky alpha seemed to weigh his options before pulling back. The alpha pulling Christopher behind him as he did. Buck gasped and coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs. His throat and lungs burned. His eyes were watering. He coughed so hard he thought he might throw up. “Are you okay, Buck?” The pup asked. He tried to move to help the omega but the alpha snarled again and pulled the pup to his side. Buck coughed again, but nodded. He leaned heavily on one hand, holding up the other to show he was okay, and not a threat. Once he managed to get his breathing under control enough to speak he nodded again.

“Yeah, buddy.” He winced at the sound and pain of his own damaged voice scraping against his throat. Every word burning, but he didn’t want the pup to worry any more than he already was. “I’m…okay.” He looked around for his bag. He’d set it down when he’d gone to check on the alpha. “My bag.” Next thing he knew Christopher, was straining to hand his bag to him. Buck shook his head but smiled. This pup was too cute for his or Buck’s own good. The omega moved slowly, telegraphing his moves for the edgy alpha, and carefully took his bag. He saw the alpha tense out of the corner of his eyes as he dug for what he was looking for, a first aid kit. It wasn’t very big, but it was better than nothing. He set the kit, the granola bar he’d offered Christopher earlier and the water bottle on the ground between them. The omega took a few steps back and sat on the ground, rubbing at his bruised throat as he did. If the alpha didn’t accept that, then the omega might as well leave. He didn’t like the idea of leaving them behind. If another alpha or whoever had done this came back, well Buck didn’t want to think about how that might end. So again, he just waited. After a bit of a stare down the alpha, though still tense, let go of his pup and moved to the things Buck had given them. The alpha looked over the granola bar before opening it and handing it over to the pup. Buck smiled and nodded slightly when Christopher looked up at him and held it up to show his approval. The omega watched as the pup ate, he just hoped the pup didn’t try and scarf it down and end up choking. Buck knew how that felt. Christopher took a drink from the bottle while his father attended his wounds.

“Do you…” Buck cleared his throat and nervously spoke, “Do you need a hand?”

The alpha seemed to weigh his options again. He looked over at his pup who was nodding and smiling. The alpha sighed, but nodded. Buck carefully moved to kneel beside the alpha and helped him with the wounds he couldn’t reach. The alpha gasped when the omega’s touched him.

“Sorry, sorry.” The omega mumbled.

“I…’s fine.” The alpha said, biting his tongue. “Just…”

“Hurry, got it.” Buck rinsed out the open wounds with the water and ignored the tingly feeling he felt in his fingertips as he focused on patching the alpha up. He heard a giggle beside him. The omega glanced up to see the pup beside him grinning. “What? What’s so funny?” Buck couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“Your tongue was like this.” Buck looked up to see the tip of the pup’s tongue peaking out of the side of his mouth. The omega chuckled.

“It probably was.” Buck grinned. “My sister used to think it was funny too. I guess I do that when I’m trying to focus.” He turned his attention back to finishing patching the alpha up. Buck secured the bandages as best as he could, he wiped his hands off, capped the mostly empty bottle and stood up. “It might not be the best looking, but it’ll hopefully keep you from getting an infection or bleeding out.”

“Thank you.” The alpha said, looking up at the man that had helped him. “And…I’m sorry about…”

“Nearly killing me?” Buck smirked, one hand rubbed at his bruised throat. The omega shrugged. “Not the first alpha to try, probably not the last. It’s a lifestyle.”

“Nearly dying is a lifestyle?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Buck chuckled. “I mean it’s not a life I chose but it is what it is. Packless omegas usually don’t have the longest lives.”

The alpha took a moment to really look at the omega in front of him. “You’re…packless?” Eddie found that hard to believe. The male was gorgeous, even by male omega standards. Piercing blue eyes, perfect pink lips, he was stunning. Eddie had to shake himself before his thoughts got away from him. He was drawn out of his thoughts when the omega answered.

“Uh…yeah.” The omega scratched at the back of his neck and toed at a rock with his boot.

“So you don’t have anyone, no one at all?” Eddie asked. The alpha watched as the omega’s body tensed, his scent shifting as he glared at Eddie.

“I don’t need your pity.” Buck shoved his stuff back and the bag, taking a moment to pull a paper and pen out of his bag and scribbled something on the paper. He pulled out a bag of trail mix out of his bag and walked over to Christopher. “Here buddy,” the omega smiled and handed the trail mix and paper to the pup. “If you need anything, call me.” He ruffled the pup’s hair and started to leave.

“You’re leaving?” Christopher asked his voice sad. Eddie felt something tug in his chest. He chocked it up to his pup being upset that his new friend was leaving. Eddie cursed himself and managed to get to his feet. He felt a bit shaky, but his son was upset. He looked at the omega. Eddie stared as Buck worried at his bottom lip. He was still watching his lips when the omega began speaking, the alpha cursing himself again.

“Your daddy needs to rest up and heal. I don’t think he wants someone like me hanging around as he does. And that’s okay. You can call me if you want. I don’t mind.” Buck grinned. “I’m just going to go back to my camp.”

“You’re camping?” The pup’s eyes lit up. The omega froze, glancing deeper into the woods. The realization that this beautiful and helpful omega was not only packless but homeless, hit the alpha like a ton of bricks. He must have gasped because the next thing the alpha knew those blue eyes were locked on his, and they were filled with emotions.

“You’re-,” Eddie started to say.

“Don’t, Eddie. Please.” The omega looked between the alpha and his pup, his blue eyes frantic. The alpha had to push down the warm feeling hearing the omega say his name gave him. He wanted him to say it again.

“Buck right, that’s what Chris said your name was.” Eddie didn’t miss the hitch in the omega’s breathing when the alpha said his name. Eddie had to think of something quickly. “You…uh got another piece of paper?” Buck nodded and pulled out a small notebook and pen. He opened it to a blank page and held it out to the alpha. Eddie didn’t know why he was giving a man he just met this information, but the omega had been nothing but kind to them, even after Eddie nearly crushed his windpipe. It was clear the omega didn’t want pity or to feel like a charity case. The alpha wrote down his address. “If…uh…you ever feel like dropping by doors always open, it’s the least I can do for, you know, bringing Chris back and helping patch me up.” He also wrote down his own number. “Just in case.” Eddie grinned.

Buck’s phone started vibrating. He dug though his bag and grabbed it. It was an alarm. He looked around. “You guys might want to get going, it’s going to get dark soon. You, uh, you okay to get back?” The omega asked.

Eddie nodded. He was tired and sore, but he felt oddly okay. The raw pain that he’d felt before was now just a dull ache. “I think so, thanks to you. I don’t think we’d be anywhere near okay if you didn’t show up. I…I can’t thank you enough.” The alpha admitted. Something tugged in his chest again as the omega blushed.

“Yeah well,” The omega chuckled. “I couldn’t just ignore a scared pup alone in the wood. I just couldn’t. I don’t think my brain would let me sleep at night if I did. I’d be a pretty terrible omega if I did.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him too.” The alpha went over to his pup and kissed the top of the pup’s head. The omega wanted to ask about what else he’d lost when his alarm went off again. He didn’t want any of them to get caught in the woods after dark.

“Well, you wont, as long as you guys get going now. These woods aren’t exactly pup friendly after dark.” Buck said.

“But you’ll be okay?” The alpha had to ask.

“Don’t worry about me. Don’t let the pretty face fool you,” Buck grinned. “I’m not as helpless as you might think.”

Eddie chuckled and shook his head. A cocky male omega that saved their lives, yeah, that grin wasn’t going to leave him anytime soon. The alpha watched as the omega knelt down to Christopher’s level.

“I’ll see you again, buddy. I promise.” Buck smiled and ruffled the pup’s curls again.

“Pinky promise?” The pup asked, holding his hand up, pinky out. And Eddie had to remind himself how to breathe. The brightest smile he’d ever seen came over the omega’s face as he wrapped his pinky around Christopher’s.

“Pinky promise.” Buck said, earning him an equally as bright smile from Christopher. Eddie couldn’t explain what he was feeling at that moment, but It was a feeling he could easily get hooked on. “Bye, Buddy.” The omega smiled. “See ya around, Eddie.”

“See ya,” The alpha nodded, he watched as the omega headed off into the woods, waving back at them before he did, Christopher enthusiastically waving back.

“Come on, Chris. We have to go.” The alpha took his pup’s hand and out of the woods.


	2. Out of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Eddie is worried out the packless and homeless Omega Buck during a storm. Buck’s calls Eddie for help and the omega gets to meet the team at the 118.

Eddie’s leg bounced anxiously as the news gave an urgent weather update. He’d already checked with his Abuela to make sure they still had power and that Christopher was fine. It had done very little to quell his anxiety.

“Call again, if you’re that nervous.” The male beta beside him said.

“I wish that was it, Chim.” Eddie said. “I…I’m not worried about Chris. He’s with Abuela.”

“Then who are you worried about?” Chimney asked.

“A friend.” Eddie said.

“Wow, that’s not vague at all.” Chim shook his head. Eddie was about to make a snarky comeback when his phone rang. He answered it without hesitation.

“Hello?”

“Eddie?” Buck’s voice made something inside him twist.

“Buck?” The alpha ignored the way his coworker’s eyebrow arched at the frantic note in Eddie’s tone. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but I have a problem.” The omega admitted, his nervous voice tugging at the alpha’s heart.

“Where are you, I’ll come get you.” Eddie said.

“Really?” Buck asked.

“Yeah.” Eddie assured him.

“I’m at a gas station at the edge of town.” The omega said. Eddie could feel the relief in the omega’s tone.

“Text me the address and I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Eddie.”

“Anytime, Buck.”

The alpha hung up and stood up from the couch.

“A friend, huh?” Chim smirked. Eddie flipped him off as he went to tell his boss that he had to leave for a bit. He quickly explained to his captain that he had a homeless friend that needed his help. Bobby could see that the younger alpha was worried about his friend.

“Keep your radio on, and if we get a call-“

“I’ll be there. I just need to pick him up.”

“Well, bring him back here if you need to.”

“Thanks, Cap.”

Eddie parked the car quickly and headed into the small gas station convenience store. He looked around for a few seconds before he found the blue eyes he was looking for.

“Buck,” the alpha sighed with relief as the omega approached.

“Hey Eddie.” The omega grinned. “Thanks for coming- wait…were you working?” The omega gestured to his badge. “You’re a firefighter? Shit man if I knew you were-”

“It’s fine, Buck. Really. The captain was cool with it, but we should probably get going.” The alpha told him.

“Oh , yeah, sure.” Buck thanked the beta behind the counter for letting him loiter. They had been cool since he had bought a bottle of water and some snacks. The cashier waved to them as the omega followed Eddie out to his truck.

“You sure this is okay?” The omega asked, as he got out of the truck. He looked at the firehouse before them.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “It’s fine. Cap said to bring you here, so that I wouldn’t miss a call. So let’s go.” The alpha ushered the omega into the building. Eddie led the omega into the locker room and pulled out some dry clothes from his locker. He ignored the blush that tinted the omega’s features, as he told him to change out his dripping wet ones. The alpha turned back to his locker to give the omega a chance to change, turning around when the wet clothes were handed to him. He hung them up to dry and they left the locker room. Eddie did his best to ignore the snickers and curious looks from his teammates as he approached the captain’s office.

Eddie knocked on the open door. “Hey Cap, I’m back.”

“Good. This your friend?” Bobby asked as he stood, waving them in.

“Yeah,” Eddie stepped into the office. Buck hovered in the doorway. “Buck, this is Captain Bobby Nash. Cap, this is my friend Buck.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bobby said, offering his hand for a shake.

“Uh, thank you, sir.” Buck shook the alpha’s hand. “I appreciate you letting me stay here for a bit.”

“You’re welcome to stay until the shift’s over.” Bobby nodded.

“Thank you,” The omega repeated.

Eddie took the omega upstairs and introduced him to everyone. Bobby had followed them up and heated up a plate of dinner leftovers. He made sure the food was hot, but the plate wasn’t overheated, before going over and holding it out to the omega. Buck blinked up at the older alpha, completely caught off guard. The look of shock and disbelief at just being given something as simple as a plate of leftovers made the older alpha’s chest feel tight. He didn’t miss how the omega glanced anxiously at Eddie. Bobby could see the younger alpha smile and nod at the omega.

“I...thanks.” Buck said, accepting the plate. “You really didn’t have to.”

“As the captain it is my job to make sure everyone inside this fire house is taken care of, and right now that includes you. So just holler if you need anything.” Bobby smiled as the omega took a bite and groaned.

“This is like, the best tasting thing I’ve ever eaten.” The omega seemed to realize what he’d done and said and turned bright red with a blush.

“That’s almost everyone’s reaction the first time they try Cap’s cooking.” The outspoken female beta that Eddie had introduced as Hen said. “Don’t feel too embarrassed, Buckaroo.” Hen laughed when the omega blushed red again at the nickname. The omega seemed to split his focus between eating and listening to the two betas arguing which meal of Bobby’s were the best. Bobby pulled Eddie out of earshot.

“Seems like a nice kid,” Bobby said. “When he’s done eating, why don’t you get him set up in the bunk room, he looks like he could use some rest.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks, Cap.” The younger alpha said.

Eddie led Buck to the bunk room, earning a confused look from the omega. “Cap’s orders,” The alpha shrugged.

“Oh so it’s not just you trying to get me in bed,” the omega smirked as the alpha seemed to choke on air and tried to hide a blush. Buck couldn’t help but laugh.

The alpha shook his head. “Maybe next time. Not sure that’s what Cap meant by getting you set up in here.” It was Eddie’s turn to laugh at the omega’s blush. “But for now-,” The omega nearly jumped out of his skin when the alarms went off. Eddie had to calm his inner alpha as Buck gripped onto his arm. The alpha sighed, putting his hand over the omega’s. “It’s okay, just means we have a call.” He took the omega’s hand and led him to the bunk. “I have to go. Try to get some sleep, I’ll come get you when my shift is over.” Eddie heard Bobby shout his name and he had to leave the omega. He didn’t want to, but he needed to do his job.

The call took longer than Eddie would have liked. He checked the time as they pulled into the truck bay. His shift had ended 20 minutes ago. The alpha went to the locker room to change out of his uniform. He put Buck’s clothes from earlier in his duffle bag, grabbed both their jackets and headed to the bunk room. He quietly entered the bunk room to find the omega fast asleep. The alpha almost didn’t want to wake him, but the night shift was already there and the alpha needed to pick up his pup. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through the omega’s short hair. Instead, he shook the omega’s shoulder gently.

“Raise and shine, Buck.” Eddie grinned as the omega blinked his eyes open. The alpha felt his heart race at the omega’s sleepy smile and bed head.

“Time to go home?” The omega asked with a yawn. The alpha ignored the flutter in his stomach at the idea of sharing his home with the omega.

“Yeah, shift’s over, gotta go get Chris.” The alpha didn’t miss the way the omega’s eyes lit up at the mention of the pup. Eddie held his hand out to help the omega up. Buck didn’t even hesitate and accepted the help up. They put their jackets on and headed out to the truck.


	3. Reevaluations and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an alpha Eddie spent a lot of time worrying about his homeless omega friend. He was done with that. That was how his guestroom became Buck's room. It wasn't an act of charity. No, it was mutually beneficial. Buck had a roof over his head, in exchange he would help the Diaz family out. Unfortunately, nothing good ever stays that way easily. They tend to come with painful moments and realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone, but I’m back. My muses have returned and I am working on prompts and existing works. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

“Bucky!” Christopher hugged the omega tightly. The pup was over the moon when he saw Buck with his dad. Eddie smiled as he moved past them to speak with Abuela. 

“Ready to go?” Buck smiled at him. They paid no attention to the hushed conversation happening between the alpha and his abuela. 

“You’re coming with us?” Christopher asked.

“Well, as lovely as your bisabuela’s house is, I’m not sure she’d want a stranger kicking around,” Buck said.

“Nonsense,” Isabel said as she approached them. “Especially one as handsome as your friend here.” She patted the side of Buck’s face as he blushed. 

Eddie laughed. 

“It is nice to meet you, Buck,” Isabel said. “Christopher talks about you all the time.” 

“Really?” Buck couldn’t believe it. 

“He’s not the only one,” Isabel grinned, looking up at Eddie. The alpha went wide-eyed, earning a chuckle from his abuela.

That was the first night Buck crashed in the alpha's guestroom. After a bit of arguing and convincing the room changed from being the guestroom to Buck's bedroom. Christopher had even made a sign his new housemate was all too happy to display on the door. The omega had insisted he'd earn his keep and he'd start looking beyond the usual odd job to pay his part. The alpha told him to just settle in. That Buck didn't have to worry about it. The omega offered to at least help out around the house and look after Christopher. Eddie's inner alpha was more than pleased to accept the terms. A loving omega looking after his pup and their home? How could an alpha not be happy about that? 

A few weeks had passed since the storm and the three of them had settled into a routine of sorts. One afternoon Eddie was working a shift when a horrible feeling tore through him. Something was wrong, and he didn’t know what. It wasn’t until his phone rang and the voice of his terrified pup shook him to his core. The alpha told his team he had a family emergency and needed to go. They practically shoved him out the door, making him promise to keep them in the loop. He rushed through the hospital doors and was just about to ask where his family was when he heard his son call for him.

“Daddy!” Eddie pulled his son into his arms and held him tight. 

“Eddie,” the alpha looked up and saw his captain’s mate.

“What happened, Athena?” He asked the police sergeant. 

“Apparently your boys were at the park and I guess an alpha decided to start some trouble. That omega of yours wasn’t about to let that happen.”

“He’s not-“ The alpha went to correct her. The female alpha leveled him with a look that cut off any argument he had. 

“Sure, Eddie.” Athena shook her head. “Anyway, that omega wasn’t going to let a meathead alpha slap anyone around in front of a bunch of kids, especially when one of those kids was Christopher. Unfortunately, that earned your boy a blow to the head, a few stitches, and a couple of busted ribs. He gave as good as he got from what I hear. The alpha ended up with a broken nose, dislocated shoulder, and a messed up knee.” The female alpha grinned. “That is one feisty omega you found, but I think the part you’ll be most interested in is that even while paramedics were trying to prep him to move he fought them until one of the officers brought Christopher over. He wouldn’t even let them clean up his cuts until Christopher was with him.” She smirked. “You going to try and tell me again that he’s not your boy, not your omega? Because if he isn’t you better lock that down because that boy is not only mate material, but already loves your pup.” Athena grinned. Eddie just nodded. He didn’t trust his voice. He knew she was right. They sat quietly in the waiting room. Eddie was thinking over everything that she said as he waited. He gasped when he remembered how he’d known something was wrong in the first place. His grip around his son tightened. 

“You good?” Athena asked. Eddie wasn’t sure. 

“I…I felt it. I knew something was wrong. I hadn’t felt anything like that in years. I could feel something was horribly wrong, even before the call.”

“I thought you were bonded to…” Athena said, glancing down at Christopher. 

“I was…she…she broke the bond when she…” The male omega really didn’t want to say anything that would upset his pup anymore than he already was. “The day we met Buck.” 

“Hmm,” The female alpha patted his arm. “But you felt something, at the exact same time that someone tried to break that omega. I’d say it was one hell of a coincidence, if I believed in that sort of thing.”

Eddie was about to say something when a doctor approached them. “Family of Evan Buckley?”

“That’s us.” Eddie stood up, adjusting his hold on Christopher as he did. “How is he?”

“He is resting. The x-rays showed that he does indeed have a few broken ribs but thankfully they didn’t puncture anything. He has a mild concussion, but nothing too serious it seems. He has a few stitches in his side, but he should be good to go in a little while. We just want to make sure he isn’t having trouble breathing before we let him go.”

“Can we see him?” Eddie asked. 

“Soon,” the doctor nodded. “A nurse will come to get you when they’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Eddie sighed as the doctor excused himself. He turned his attention to his pup. “You hear that, bud? Buck’s going to be okay.” He felt Christopher nod against him. A few minutes later a nurse led them to Buck’s room. 

“Go on in there, because no matter what is going on with your bond, that boy is clearly part of your life now, and he needs you.” Athena gave the alpha’s shoulder a pat. “We’ll be by in a little while to ask him some questions, but I know you three need some time.” She turned to call the station for an update on the case and then call her husband.

“Thanks, Athena.” Eddie smiled at the other alpha before he led his son into the hospital room. 

The omega looked up as the door opened and he smiled. 

“Buck!” Christopher hurried to the omega’s bedside. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Buddy.” Buck smiled and slowly moved his hand so he could ruffle the pup’s hair. 

“Auntie ‘Thena said you’re a hero!” The pup beamed up at him. Buck looked over at Eddie mouthed ‘who?’

The alpha chuckled. “The sergeant on scene happened to be Cap’s mate, Athena Grant.” Eddie pulled out his phone and found a picture of the female alpha. It was of Athena, her son, and Christopher at one of the many team dinners. 

“Oh, that’s cool. Glad you had someone else you knew at the scene, bud.” The omega said, looking back at the pup. “Is the girl okay? The one that…jerk was pushing around.” 

“I…I don’t know,” Eddie answered, as he got Christopher settled in a chair that was pushed closer to Buck’s bedside. “I do know the guy’s in his own hospital bed, only unlike you he’s handcuffed to his. I guess there were plenty of witnesses to say that jerk was the aggressor and should probably not be allowed within 100 feet of a park or school or people in general.” The alpha grumbled. 

“Good that guy was a complete…you know.” Buck said glancing at Christopher.

“I’d still love to take a crack at him. A dislocated shoulder and busted up knee would be the least of his problems.” The alpha cracked his knuckles, just talking about the man that put his possible omega in the hospital. His inner alpha was itching for a fight. 

“You don’t have to fight my battles,” The omega said. 

“I know that Athena says you gave as good as you got.” The alpha grinned. “She called you, and I quote, ‘one feisty omega’.” The description earned a shocked laugh from the omega, which turned into a wincing groan, a hand going to his injured ribs. An ache flared in Eddie’s own chest. He moved to try and do anything to help him. 

“Bucky?” Christopher looked up at him with scared eyes. 

“I’m okay, bud.” The omega smiled weakly. “My ribs are just sore.”

“Any idea when you might get to leave?” Eddie asked. 

“Hopefully soon,” Buck said. “I hate hospitals.”

“Does anyone really love hospitals?” The alpha grinned.

“No one sane.” The omega grumbled.

“Exactly.” They turned at a knock at the door, both surprised to see Bobby standing in the doorway. 

“Cap? What are you doing here?” Eddie asked, moving to greet the older alpha.

“Athena called and filled us in,” Bobby said. “Everyone was worried about you guys.”

“Wait, you guys were worried about me?” Buck asked.

“Well, of course,” Bobby smiled. “Any friend of Eddie’s is a friend of ours. That, and you made quite the impression when you visited the firehouse. So when my wife called and told us what happened everyone wanted to come to visit.”

“More of you came?” The omega blinked, he couldn’t believe anyone cared enough to visit him let alone people he hadn’t really had the chance to get to know. 

“Yeah, Hen and Chim are talking to Athena in the hall,” Bobby said.

“Wow,” Buck said, a flurry of emotions hitting him. He really didn’t know what it was like to have people care about him. He felt Eddie reach over and squeeze his hand. He expected the alpha to let go after the squeeze but was pleasantly surprised when instead of letting go, Eddie just laced their fingers and smiled at him. The omega smiled back. They both looked up when there was another knock. 

“Awwww aren’t you two adorable,” Hen said, grinning at their entwined hands, earning a blush from the omega. 

“Told you they’d be more than friends,” Chim smirked. 

“Really, guys.” Eddie glared. He felt Buck start to pull his hand away but the alpha just gripped tighter. He wasn’t going to let his teasing beta friends embarrass them. “Can you save the teasing for when he’s not in a hospital bed? Bad enough you killed the moment.”

“Oh is that what that was?” Chim smirked, earning an elbow from Hen.

“We’ll be nice.” The female beta smiled. “How you feeling, Buckaroo?” 

“I’m fine, all things considered.” He’d have shrugged if he didn’t think it would cause his ribs to hurt like hell. 

“Good, the world needs more people to take pushy alphas down a peg, and from what it sounds like you earned a few fans at the park.”

“Fans?” The omega asked.

“Oh yeah,” Athena said as she entered the room. “No one liked what that guy was doing, but watching anyone, especially a male omega with a pup, putting him in his place, was something to see. Restored at least a few people’s faith in humanity, especially in a city like LA where muscle brains and hot-headed alphas thrive.” 

“The girl’s okay, right?” Buck asked.

“She’s good.” The female alpha smiled. “She’s reevaluating her relationships and is looking into protection orders. You may have saved that girl a world of pain.” She nodded as she watched the omega's worn muscles seemed to relax at the positive outcome of sorts.

“I just kept thinking," the omega spoke as he looked up at the sergeant. "If this is how that guy acts in public, I can’t imagine what he’s like behind closed doors. I really didn’t want Christopher to see it, though I’d rather he hadn’t seen me get the snot beaten out of me.”

“But you were the hero,” Christopher said. “The bad guy didn’t win, because you stood up to him. Doing the right thing can be hard sometimes, right dad?” The pup looked up at his father.

“Yeah, that’s right.” The alpha grinned. He was glad his son was handling it all so well. He had been so upset when he called. The fact Christopher was smiling now and looking at Buck as a hero made Eddie feel warm inside. 

They all hung out and chatted a bit longer until the team received a call. They left Eddie to look after his family. Athena stayed to get Buck's official statement before heading out. Eddie knew it was just a waiting game now. The three of them watched cartoons, Christopher tucker carefully into Buck's less injured side on the bed. Buck dozed off on occasion as the pain killers worked their magic. Eddie had started to wonder about dinner when a nurse came in to tell them they were drawing up discharge papers. Less than an hour later they were out the door.

Once home Eddie helped get the omega settled in his bed. Ignoring the omega’s protesting. Once he made sure Christopher was settled in his room, the alpha returned. 

“Eddie really, I don’t-“ Buck continued to protest.

“I think we’re bonded,” Eddie stated bluntly.

“What?” The omega stared at him like he had lost his mind. They must have him on some killer meds. There was no way the alpha had said what Buck thought he heard.

“I know it sounds impossible, but ask anyone at the firehouse. I was just hanging out with the team between calls when my chest started to burn and I just knew something was horribly wrong. Then I get this panicked call from Chris. I was an absolute mess, even before he called. Then you laughed in the hospital and I felt an ache in my own chest. I can’t explain it.”

“But we haven’t, we’re just…what?” The injured omega just couldn't believe it.

“I know. I don’t get it either, I just know what I feel. I mean, I was anxious as hell when you were out in that storm. Thinking of that alpha trying to kick your ass infuriates me beyond comprehension. I hate it every time you talk about maybe finding your own place," Eddie admitted. 

"You felt all that?" Buck asked.

"I did." Eddie nodded.

"You sure you weren't somehow feeling Christopher's panic?" Buck asked.

Eddie shook his head. "The connection I have with him is nothing like that. That feeling...Buck," Eddie said as he went over and took Buck's hand in his. "I know it sounds crazy, but I haven't felt something like a real bond in years." 

"But you're bonded. You had a bonded mate," Buck stated.

"Past tense. She wanted something different. She…" Eddie shook his head. He smiled sadly when he felt Buck squeeze his hand. "Shannon was long gone before she found a way to sever the bond we had. She nearly killed me in the process."

"Eddie," Buck said. The omega's heart hurt for his alpha. His. How was this even happening?

"It's okay," Eddie nodded. "Because then you showed up. You showed up and it was like I could just feel that things were going to be better with you there."

"Before or after you tried to crush my windpipe," Buck smirked.

Eddie laughed. "Well you had my kid and you were unnervingly persistent."

"Still am," Buck said. "That's why we’re in this new mess."

"This isn't a mess," Eddie smiled. 

"My ribs are broken and I can barely move. That seems like a mess to me," Buck stated.

"You saved a woman from being publicly beaten," Eddie said. "You stood up to an alpha thug. You showed Christopher that anyone can do good and be a hero. It doesn't matter if you are an omega or an alpha. That is an important lesson to learn."

"Learned while I got my ass kicked," Buck grumbled.

"Well, he's proud of you. He watched you stand up to a bully and you defended yourself. You gave that asshole one hell of a fight. I'm proud of you too," Eddie grinned.

"Really?" Buck looked up at the alpha, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes, really," Eddie said. "Now you get some rest. I'm going to make dinner." He made sure Buck was comfortable enough to start dozing off. He caved just ever so slightly to his inner alpha and placed a kiss on the omega's forehead before he headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect at least another chapter...  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Feel free to send prompts on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
